Wake me up when this is over
by sassygayowen
Summary: Owen finds himself on the receiving end of an illness. Formally "Owen's Bad Week".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I've had this little nugget of amusement in my head for a while. I had a version of it written on my old laptop but it's deceased. So, enjoy. I hope you find it amusing.

Owen's Bad Week

Chapter One – The Bubonic Plague Or Don't worry, All I need is a shirt. Pants optional.

Day 1

It was 2am and Owen was tossing and turning much to the annoyance of the person laying next to him.

He finally opened his eyes.

Too hot.

Only half an hour ago he had been freezing and had put on sweatpants and a sweater.

Now he was boiling. Owen slid off the pants and slipped off the sweatshirt, his body entirely covered in sweat.

He laid back down for another couple of minutes.

Owen had even freely given up the covers to Cristina Cover-Hog Yang.

And it wasn't working.

Owen finally got up and did the only thing he could think of at 2am.

He went into the bathroom and laid on the floor.

The cool tile soothed his burning skin.

Bliss.

An hour or so later, Cristina got up, not realizing that for the past hour she had been alone in bed.

She headed into the bathroom and did her thing. Afterwards, as she walked towards the sink, she tripped over something.

Or someone rather.

She looked down and saw her very naked husband fast asleep on the bathroom floor.

Cristina nudged him lightly.

He didn't move.

"Owen!" She shouted.

His eyes flew open.

"Wha...what...are you doing...in here?" Owen asked, not looking up.

He wasn't about to remove himself from the coolness.

"What am I doing in here? This is the bathroom Owen. What are you doing on the floor?"

"It's cold in here."

"It is but that doesn't answer my question." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's too hot in the bed." Owen mumbled from the floor.

"Come on. Get off the floor. Get's get you back to bed."

She helped him off the floor and led him into the bedroom. He laid on the mattress and Cristina took the covers.

He immediately fell asleep.

Several hours later Owen awoke to a weird feeling in his stomach.

He leapt out of bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much.

Cristina ran into the bathroom while her husband was busy dry heaving.

"Owen! Are you alright?"

He turned his face towards her. "...Nnnno..." He mumbled.

"You want some water?" She asked.

"..new..body..." He replied.

She rubbed his back and brushed her teeth.

"Wait..lllet me get ready...I just...have to put a shirt on..."

"You need pants too hon. Also, you aren't going anywhere."

"Wwhat? I'm fine."

"No you're not. You are going to stay home and I'm going to work."

"No...No I'm fine!" Owen said struggling to get up off the bathroom floor.

"You can barely get up!" She said helping him up and promptly washing her hands.

Owen looked at her, offended.

"Hey! I'm a surgeon! I need my health!"

"I'm not...contagious!"

"Says the man with the bubonic plague!"

Owen, too tired to continue the fight, grumbled and laid back in bed.

Cristina pat him on the head, Purelled* her hand and left.

Owen grumbled.

He wasn't contagious...

Cristina reached the hospital a short time later.

"Where's Owen?" Meredith asked her person as she approached her. Usually her and Owen would come to work together.

"Oh he's at home with the bubonic plague."

"Sounds serious."

"He'll be fine." She thought for a moment. "He better be fine. And soon. I can only go so long without sex."

"What about the part about just wanting your husband to get well again?"

"Yeah. For sex. Admit it. You feel the same way about Derek."

"It's true."

"Using me for sex? Wouldn't be the first time." Derek replied, smirking.

Meredith chuckled.

"God. What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to take care of a sick person!" Cristina complained.

Derek looked at her. "You're a doctor." He said a little shocked.

"Hey! Hospital sick! I need surgery sick! Not I need chicken soup sick! I need to wipe snot sick! That's not me! That's not Cristina Yang!"

Derek rolled his eyes.

Meredith nodded in agreement at Cristina.

"I've got your back." Meredith said.

A/N: Like? I might change the title though...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry fellow woodspersons for not updating in a timely manner. Apparently life seems to be getting the way of this. I shall try to be more diligent. Thanks for the reviews, alerts etc. Means LOTS. Seriously. It does. So anyway, I don't own the characters. Just the story. Enjoy!

Chapter Two- I feel awesome Or I think I've lost weight with all this vomit.

Owen stared up at the ceiling in their bedroom. He was currently trying to muster up enough energy to get up and open the window as it was too hot in the house. At least that's what he kept telling Cristina that morning before she had left for work. She reminded him the house was at 20C. He reminded her the house was actually at 35C. At least. He would then asked her why she turned the temperature down to 0C. Cristina would calmly tell him she hadn't changed the temperature and to shut up. Owen told her not to bully a sick person. Cristina had rolled her eyes at him and told him to get better and she had left.

Finally Owen got up and opened the window. The breeze hit Owen and he smiled. Sweet sweet bliss. He brushed back his sweat soaked hair with his clammy hand and continued to grin. Owen, being a doctor, knew he needed lots of fluids and medication but the bathroom was really far away as was the kitchen. He got tired just thinking of it and frowned.

He pushed himself off the window ledge and went into the kitchen. Owen filled up a glass with water and trudged into the bathroom to get some medication for his nausea. He leaned against the sink as a wave of nausea came over him. Owen leaned over and emptied his stomach into the toilet. He slowly sat next to the bowl and leaned against the wall.

Cristina came home several hours later to find Owen missing from their bed. She sighed loudly and walked into the bathroom.

"What is your fascination with the bathroom?" She asked him, not caring he had been sleeping.

"It's cold in here." Owen said looking at her. "And the toilet is two feet away."

"Come on. Get up and get to bed." She felt like she was caring for a child.

Owen shook his head.

Which wasn't a good idea.

He groaned and leaned on the toilet. Owen waited for the feeling to pass.

It didn't.

He promptly emptied his stomach again.

Cristina made a face.

"Hey. I bet I'm losing weight with all this."

"And your point is?"

"Just thinking."

_Great. Just great._ Cristina thought.

Owen got up and feebly leaned against the sink.

"Okay. Ii'mm mmuch beettter now."

"Have you had any fluids yet today?"

"Wwhat?"

"..-day?"

"hhhey...I'm nnot an 8 year ooold."

"Well have you?"

"noo..."

Cristina rolled her eyes and left. A moment later she returned with a glass of water.

"Drink it." She commanded.

Owen grumbled inaudibly, took it and drank some of it.

He eventually left the bathroom and went into the bedroom. Owen crawled under the covers until all Cristina could see was one of his feet.

She sighed heavily once again and left the room.

Owen slept for 2 hours.

Cristina realized he was awake when he heard him dry heaving in the bathroom.

"Cristina?" He croaked.

She walked into the bathroom. "What?"

"Kill me..."

"No honey. I love you."

"Dddaamn..." Owen rested his head on the side of the toilet and sighed.

"You know you've been naked for two days right?"

He grumbled.

Cristina needed to get out of the house. She called Meredith and the pair met up at Joes.

"Hey how's Owen?"

"Dying on our bathroom floor."

Meredith giggled.

"Oh shut up." Cristina replied, sipping her drink.

"He's never sick." Meredith commented.

"I know. I assumed we would never have to deal with this and then BAM! It's a nightmare. Can I stay with you and Derek?" Cristina pleaded.

"Don't you want to like take care of him?"

"Do I look like someone that brings people chicken soup?"

"No." Meredith replied.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"I feel bad. I never used to be like this. And then I met him and suddenly I'm all caring and considerate."

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Meredith reassured.

"This is why we are friends. Even if you said that a little condescendingly."

"Welcome. You realize as a whole we are emotionally stunted."

"Yes. Which is why we get along so well."

"Also I need to sterilize the bathroom."

Meredith nodded in agreement.

Owen laid in bed. As he had been doing for the past several days. Being a doctor, he made a mental note of every symptom he had and made a diagnosis.

Owen didn't like it.

He crawled out of bed and went over to the book shelf. He grabbed one of his diagnostic textbooks and looked it up.

God damn it.

He wasn't impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What's up my babies? Thanks so much for all the reviews! Means a lot! Finally Owen's diagnosis. Hilarity ensues! Enjoy!

Chapter Three -Okay, Obviously I'm not fine or You've officially just lost your sex appeal.

Owen stared at the textbook.

Influenza.

Stupid fucking flu.

Oh no. Owen Fucking Hunt did not get the flu.

He was far too healthy for that.

But apparently not.

Owen threw the textbook on the ground and put his head in his hands. He groaned.

Now what? Who was going to run his department while he was busy dying? He certainly didn't trust anyone to do it properly.

God he was cold. He wrapped himself up in his comforter and tried his best to ignore the headache he had.

God. He was so tired but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep.

2 minutes later, he was fully asleep.

Cristina got home late and noticed the house was dark. Obviously Owen must have spent the day in bed.

She quietly set down her keys and tip-toed into the bedroom. Owen was clearly asleep. Cristina watched his chest slowly rise and fall. She walked over and stroked the top of his head.

"Cristina." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Owen? You're awake?" She asked, surprised. He sure looked like he was completely asleep.

"Yeah...look. I think I have influenza."

She removed her hand.

"What?"

"I have the flu."

Cristina backed away.

"I don't have the plague!"

"Well you sure look like you do."

"I hate you. Go away."

"You love me."

"Whatever." Owen said muttering into his pillow.

Cristina left the room briefly and came back in with a mask and rubber gloves.

"Seriously?" Owen said looking at her. "You look ridiculous."

"Hey! I'm just looking out for my health!"

Owen groaned once more and rolled over.

"You know we need to go to the hospital to get you checked out."

"...Nnnoo." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes. Now get up and put some clothes on."

Owen managed to drag himself off the bed. He slipped on his forest green ARMY t-shirt and bunny hug as well as his black HARVARD MED sweatpants.

"I've got pants on." He exclaimed to Cristina.

"Good. Now come on." Cristina said, clearly unimpressed.

Owen slowly trudged down the stairs, silently cursing himself for choosing a house with so many stairs.

Cristina drove the short distance to the clinic at the hospital. The pair walked into the clinic and were greeted by one Dr. Bailey.

"What are you doing here?" Cristina asked, puzzled.

"Since Steven's and O'Malley are no longer here I try to keep an eye on it. What brings you two..Oh." She noticed Owen.

"You look like hell." She exclaimed, shocked the man could even get ill. "And Yang, you look ridiculous." She said noting the mask and gloves she was wearing.

"I think I have influenza." Owen mumbled. It was tiring standing up.

"Hey! I am just looking out for myself." Cristina claimed.

"Sit over there." She directed. Owen trudged over to the bed and sat on it. He laid back and closed his eyes.

"What are his symptoms?" She asked looking at Cristina.

"Nausea, Chills, aches and pains, vomiting, fatigue, fever."

"Hmm..." Bailey did some tests and told them to wait.

A while later, she came back.

"Dr Hunt I'm afraid you do."

"What?" He asked, opening his eyes and turning his head towards her. "What? I got vaccinated!"

She sighed. " It happens. You know this. You have the flu. Now go home."

"...Okay..." He finally answered and slowly got up from the bed.

"Thanks." Cristina said to Dr Bailey and turned away. She directed her husband out the doors of the clinic and home.

Owen crawled back into bed, shedding his clothes as he did so.

"Naked again?" Not that she didn't like the sight.

"Too hot..." He mumbled from under the sheets.

Cristina sighed. Being married sucked. She didn't know how to do this.

She hovered by the door, watching him or at least the lump that was her husband under the sheets.

"What?" He asked.

How did he know she was there?

"...do you want anything?"

"To get better."

She rolled her eyes.

"Besides that." She said, slightly exasperated.

"I don't know...water or something..."

Cristina shuffled out of the room and got him a glass of water with ice in it.

"Here." She set it on the nightstand.

"Thanks." Owen said pulling the covers off his head. He turned himself and sat up. "Thanks for putting up with me." He said looking at Cristina and smiling weakly.

She smiled back under her mask.

"Welcome."

"You really do look ridiculous."

She narrowed her eyes and got up.

"See if I ever try to nurse you back to health again."

"You haven't." Owen unhelpfully pointed out.

She left the room, turned around, pulled the mask down and stuck her tongue out at him.

A/N: Now I know blood tests likely take longer than a couple of hours but go with it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Short chapter is short. I apologize for the long delay. I've been so busy with work. Ridiculous I tell you! I am, however, coming into an extra day off so I will be able to update more promptly now. Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep fit and have fun!

Chapter Four- It just keeps getting better OR Who is this man in my bed?

Cristina stared at the man claiming to be her husband. She wasn't sure. This man slept all the time, had a raspy voice and could barely get out of bed. This couldn't be her husband. Her Owen.

But it was.

This weakling.

Sure it wasn't his fault but it god damn it she wanted him better.

Yesterday.

Owen groaned as he turned over in bed.

Cristina sighed.

This was going to be long and tedious.

Owen opened his eyes.

"You're awake." She observed, slightly surprised he was awake.

"I wasn't asleep. I can't sleep."

"Want me to induce a coma?" She asked.

"Oh thanks honey." Owen replied. "But I'm not sure the potential brain damage is worth it."

"Fine then."

Owen sensed that she seemed a little disappointed.

Fine then.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom.

After what seemed like ages, Cristina knocked on the door.

"Owen...are you okay?" She asked, slightly nervous. Please be okay.

"No but I'm still alive." He replied.

"Good."

She was quiet.

"Owen..."

"What?"

"I need to shower."

"Well you can't do it here."

"What? I live here."

"I'm not sure you want to is what I'm trying to say."

"Oh...I'll...just...Meredith..." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah..."

"You need anything?"

He just about said "Nothing you can give me." But stopped himself. She probably could.

"Surgery." He finally said.

She laughed.

"Have a good day." He said from behind the door.

"Get better." She replied as she grabbed her things and left.

Owen leaned back against the lid and sighed. He looked back down at the book he was reading. He chuckled and put it down and grabbed an issue of one of the medical journals. He just couldn't help himself. Not that he would admit to Cristina just how much of a surgical junkie he was.

Even when he was ill.

FINALLY he got up, washed his hands and trudged into the kitchen. Owen poured himself some water and stared at the contents of their cupboards.

He finally settled on some soda crackers. At least they didn't smell or taste like anything.

Yum.

Or something.

He shivered and stared down at his nakedness.

Owen shuffled back into their room and put his sweatpants and sweater on once again. He put his hood up for full effect.

He promptly went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry. It's been ages. Work is sucking my energy. Will hopefully try to be more prompt. Hopefully. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Okay Honey. I love you but you kind of smell Or It's time for an adventure!

Cristina came home to find her husband wrapped up like a burrito on the couch.

"Are you wearing clothes?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Yymph." He mumbled into the comforter.

Cristina laughed.

She sat on the couch on the opposite side of him.

Owen frowned.

"Hey! You aren't going to get me sick!" She said defiantly.

"I'm not con-" Owen started to say.

"Oh yes you are. I know you are." She interrupted.

Owen frowned.

How many days was it? 14? He'd been sick. At least something like that. At least 2 weeks.

"This is the longest 2 weeks ever."

"Owen. You've been sick for 4 days."

He rolled his eyes.

Cristina pushed herself off the couch and started to get ready for work.

Owen watched helplessly as she got dressed, annoyed he wasn't going too. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he was a surgical junkie almost as much as she was.

"I'll come check on you at lunch alright?" Cristina said, looking at her husband.

"Sure." Was his reply.

She frowned and went over to him and kissed the top of his head.

Owen tried to make a move for a more intimate kiss but Cristina stopped him.

"Hey! Nice try but no. I am not getting your germs."

"You never minded my germs before!"

"That was before you were infected with the plague!" She retorted as she headed down the stairs of their firehouse.

Owen frowned.

"Hmmph."

Several hours later, as Owen reached for some more drugs to put him into a decent haze, he noticed he'd taken the last of them hours ago.

"Damn it." He mumbled to himself.

Owen suddenly found himself with a burst of energy and examined his outfit. Pants? Excellent. He grabbed his wallet and headed out to the pharmacy on the corner.

The cold winter air hit him as he opened the door of their house. Owen shuddered. He thoroughly disliked winter. Sure he was supposed to like winter because wasn't that what men liked? Winter and hockey and snow mobiling and shit? Owen much preferred summer. And football. He made the trek up a block and opened the door to the pharmacy. Much warmer in there. Owen made his way down the never ending isles until he found what he was looking for. Some flu medicine, ibuprofen, pepto...soon he found himself staring at the isles of food.

"Dr Hunt!" He heard a familar male voice say. They seemed happy to see him. Owen turned around to see the Chief standing there smiling. Owen smiled back. "Chief." Richard's smile faded as he scanned his head of trauma's appearance. "You...don't look so good."

"No. I guess not." Richard scanned his appearance. Owen was far paler than he usually was, making his messy red hair stand out more. He was clearly thinner, having sweat out most of his weight. He'd never seen Owen wear sweats. He'd only seen him wear jeans or slacks.

"Well get better soon. The hospital needs you. I don't think Dr. Kepner and Dr. Morris realized the work it takes to run your department."

"Thanks chief."

With that, he shuffled off.

A slightly awkward encounter with his boss. Lovely.

Owen made his way back to the firehouse after paying. He was slightly annoyed at the cashier as after he handed her his money, she purelled her hands.

He opened the door and trudged up the stairs. This outting had taken a lot out of him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Cristina demanded, her hands on her hips.

Owen looked down.

"I needed somethings..."

"And you couldn't wait until noon?"

Owen didn't know what to say. He felt like a child being scolded by his mother.

"WELL?"

"I...don't know?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Get back to bed."

Owen trudged back into their bedroom and collapsed into the bed.

"You know you would have done the same thing if you were in my place." Owen pointed out.

"What?" Cristina replied.

Owen didn't realize he had mumbled the sentence into his pillow and all she heard was "mumble mumble mumble".

He repeated himself.

"I can't understand you with your face buried in a pillow."

He turned his head and repeated himself once more.

"Shut up." Cristina retorted.

"And you know what? I probably gave up a surgery to check on you. Who knows what happened when I left the hospital? You better be grateful...come here and find you gone...I am going to put a tracking device on you..." Cristina ranted.

She finally turned her head and noticed her husband had fallen asleep.

"Bastard."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another Chapter for all my CO girls! Enjoy!

Chapter 6 – 101.2 or Yes, I'm aware my death is imminent.

It had been 5 days.

5 days since Owen had contracted the plague or the flu as it was actually.

Owen was pretty sure it was the plaque. The Black Death had a nice ring to it.

Owen's fever had spiked that night which was a slight cause of concern for Cristina. She debated it if it was worth going to the ER and then she realized it would be ridiculous. He was fine.

Or at least he would be.

Right?

Owen started to hallucinate due to his high fever. He started babbling incoherently to Cristina.

She left the room.

Perhaps he would stop.

He didn't.

Owen didn't seem to notice that she'd gone.

"Mer. It's been 5 days."

"5 days since what?"

"Sex Meredith. I need it. Owen is all plague-y. You think Derek would stop talking long enough for me to have a quickie?"

Meredith laughed and straightened her face as fast as she had giggled. "No. I'm not big on sharing. An only child thing. You get it. Or at least until Lexie showed up. But that was later."

"Nuts." Cristina said sadly. She grumbled and started eating her fries.

"How's Dr. Hunt?" Richard asked, approaching Cristina. He had a smile on his face. "I saw him out the other day." His face straightened. "He looked like hell."

"Oh..Yeah...He's...getting there."

"Good."

And with that, he walked away.

"What do you mean he saw him?"

"Oh lord. Owen thought he would just go for walk. He went to the pharmacy. Owen knew I was going to be home at noon but he just couldn't wait." Cristina said, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Cristina. You know full well you would do the same thing."

"No I wouldn't." She paused. "Shut up."

Cristina frowned. This sucked.

"Hey look on the bright side, I'm sure your vibrator is getting a work out."

Cristina looked up. "Really?"

Meredith grinned.

Cristina shook her head and put her head on the table.

"Come on. Once he gets better he'll have lots of energy and you'll get a work out."

"I better."

"Either that or you'll have to wait another week."

"Don't." She retorted.

Owen trudged into the bathroom once again.

Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Uuuggggh." Owen said into his fist. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"Owen. You look like shit." He said to himself.

He was pale, shaky and sweaty. His hair was messed up and there were defined dark bags under his barely - open eyes.

He needed a shower. Owen slowly trudged towards the bathtub and turned the water on.

Delightfully cold.

He turned the shower on, shed his clothes and hopped in.

Well not so much hopped as slithered.

The cold water hit his naked body and cascaded down his bare chest. Owen slicked his hair back and let his arms dangle at his sides.

He felt a little better.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the silliness. Also there is a steamy part near the end. I don't really write sex scenes so just go with it.

Chapter 7 – I'm alive! Or So now that I'm well, let's do it.

The next couple of days Owen spent most of his time with his head in a toilet.

It was now Saturday morning and Cristina was awaiting the inevitable.

Owen would wake up and crawl into the bathroom and plant his face in the toilet bowl.

But today...

He was fast asleep.

Which was a little weird. Usually he was awake before she was, even though he was ill.

But now, he was still.

Cristina stared.

Stared at his still form.

She quickly and carefully, took his pulse.

And checked his chest for movement.

He was alive.

Juuust checking.

And she sure wouldn't tell him what she had done.

Nope.

He'd make fun of her for sure.

Either that or be really considerate.

Bastard.

Owen woke up several hours later to the smell of coffee.

A smell that up until this point had brought on nausea. Now, it was a glorious smell.

He climbed out of bed and wandered into the kitchen.

Cristina looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Oh you put shorts on." She said, slightly surprised.

"Yes." Owen replied as he sat next to her and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Oh! You're feeling better!"

"Yes. Sort of."

He took a sip.

"Nope." He said suddenly and ran towards the bathroom.

Owen promptly emptied his stomach of the offending coffee and came back.

"I really am feeling better."

"Ookay..."Cristina replied, clearly not believing her husband.

Owen was sick for the next couple of days until finally.

Monday.

He woke up at 6 sharp and made breakfast. A full breakfast.

Owen was so overjoyed he could make food without throwing up.

Cristina woke up, groggy, at 630.

She trudged out of bed and into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee...

Except she smelled coffee.

And food.

Cristina's eyes finally focused and she took in the sight of her husband skillfully preparing them breakfast.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully. Owen smiled at his tired wife.

"What? Morning...You...look.." Cristina struggled to find the words.

"I know. Like shit. But I feel better!" He replied cheerfully.

"I miss sick quiet Owen." She groaned.

"Hey now. I am fully capable healthy helpful Owen. Thought you'd like that."

"Baby I do but it's too early."

"Baby..." Owen muttered with a hint of amusement.

"Shut up. I'm tired." Cristina retorted.

Owen stopped pouring the coffee and walked over to her and hugged her.

"I missed this."

"Me too." She reciprocated and hugged him back, running her fingers through his hair.

Owen buried his face in her neck and ran his fingers through her dark curly hair.

"Mmmm. Just where I wanted to be."

Cristina smiled with her arms around him.

"Maybe we should eat." She suggested.

"Maybe..." Owen replied.

The pair stood in each others arms for several more minutes before letting go of one another and descended on the food. They sat across from each other and picked up their forks and ate.

Owen had made scrambled eggs with fresh herbs, bacon and toast.

And, of course, fresh coffee.

"I missed this." Cristina commented.

"Me too."

Owen paused.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me. For putting up with me and still finding me attractive even though I spent the better part of my sickness without pants."

"Come on. I pulled you out of the darkness. This was nothing. A little annoying but you're welcome."

"Lies."

"Okay. It was super annoying but I still love you."

Owen chuckled.

"Thanks. Love you too."

She put her hand on his from across their table and smiled.

"You want to have sex?" He asked her, putting his fork down.

Cristina stopped mid-chew.

"Oh god yes!" She literally lept out of her chair and grabbed him.

Owen laughed as he scooped her up and led her into the bedroom. She giggled as her husband gently set her on the bed.

Cristina slipped his shirt over his head, exposing his muscular bare chest. She grinned in delight. Owen smirked and reciprocated her action by removing hers.

Owen stared down at her perky breasts. Ah the joy of morning sex. No bra.

He gently grabbed both her breasts and took one in his mouth. Cristina moaned with pleasure. Sweet Bliss. Not to leave the other out, he stopped and took the other one, gently swirling it with his tongue.

Cristina quickly divested Owen of his boxers and took his swollen penis in her hand. Owen moaned at the contact. Cristina stroked it up and down, teasing the tip. Due to the lack of contact in the past week, Owen ripped her panties off. Cristina was a little surprised by Owen's eagerness but it turned her on. He gently stroked her swollen clit.

"Get inside me. NOW." She commanded.

Owen didn't argue and plunged all the way in.

It only turned him on further noticing how wet she already was.

They moaned and groaned as Owen thrusted further and further. He buried his face once again in her neck, nipping and kissing.

The pair were finally pushed into orgasm. They collapsed on each other in a tangle of limbs.

"Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?" Cristina finally said in the silence of their heavy breathing.

Owen took a moment and started to laugh. Really hard.

Cristina smirked and joined in the laughter.

"Okay," Owen said in between laughs. "I do like to be held after sex." He managed to choke out.

Cristina laughed harder.

Owen managed once again to stop laughing.

"We're going to be late for work."

"You wanna do it in the shower before work?"

Owen laughed again and he took her small hand and led her into the bathroom.

THE END.

Like? I hope so.

Reviews always appreciated. Always. :)


End file.
